Lessons in Love
by JokerFan
Summary: After a shocking confession from his enemy, Batman tries to teach the Joker that pain is not a sign of love. At least, that was the plan at first...


This is a slash story, in other words, two male characters having sex. So if you're not into that sort of thing, stop reading.

Contains mentions of child abuse, and sexual assault. Slight violence, but it's to be expected from this pairing.

Batman is the sole belonging of Bob Kane and DC.

The Joker smiled, staring into the blue eyes of the Batman. He laughed, despite the fists raining down on him. Being slammed into the wall, his eyes finally closed as pain shot up his spine. Breathing deeply, he ran his hand across the Dark Knight's chest, stopping to rest over his heart. "I love you, too... Bats." he whispered, struggling to breath. Suddenly the Batman released him, and he fell to the ground.

"What are you talking about?" the Dark Knight growled, staring down at him. The Joker's eyes sparkled, and his smile softened. "You don't half to say it, I know you do. The way you make sure to leave bruises, signs that you were there. Marking me as yours. I understand. My father showed it the same way. I like it when you give me your love. I love you, too."

The caped crusader frowned, pulling the jester up off the ground and holding onto his shoulders tightly as he stared into his glistening emerald eyes. They stayed like that a moment, until the jester looked away. The Joker's smile slipped off his face, eyebrows drawn up in worry. "Did you... Not want me to say it? _He_ didn't like me to say it, but I wasn't sure if _you_-" His eyes widened in surprise as Batman's mouth crashed against his own. Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer, and his hand gripped the Dark Knight's cape. Pulling away so he could breathe, he gasped as the vigilante began to suckle at the white skin of his neck. Moaning softly, he unconsciously tilted his head back to him greater access. "What... What are you doing? You're not supposed to... do this..." He panted. "W-Why aren't you... hitting me?" The jester's mind was reeling, unable to make sense of it. This wasn't supposed to happen...

The Dark Knight bit down, teeth almost breaking the skin, and the Joker's muscles slowly relaxed, the familiarity of the pain soothing him momentarily. Noticing the change, the caped crusader did it again, smiling slightly as the clown prince pressed closer against him. Realizing what he was doing, Batman stopped. He didn't want to use pain as a way to control him. Not anymore. The Joker thought that pain was a sign of love. He had to change that. He went back to his gentle ministrations, kissing up the jester's neck before nibbling on the lobe of his ear. The Joker let out a sound that was almost like a whimper, attempting to pull away. Holding him still, the Dark Knight pressed their lips together once more. He ran a tongue against the cherry red lips, slowly coaxing his mouth open. He slipped his tongue inside. The taste of peanut butter and cotton candy assaulted his taste buds, with a hint of something that was purely _Joker_. The clown prince groaned as he was pressed back against the wall, the caped crusader's large hands shifting to rest on his thin hips. He gasped, not expecting the sudden rush of pleasure as the Dark Knight's groin brushed against his own. Everything blurred.

Wrapping his arms around Batman's neck, he bucked his hips experimentally, eyes widening as heat flooded his body. The Joker threw his head back, not caring about the sickening crack it made as the back hit the brick wall. He could feel blood dripping down his neck, but he ignored in favor of rocking his hips against the Dark Knight's. The caped crusader smirked at the jester's lust filled actions, hand smoothing down to cup the Joker's ass. The clown moaned, going still when Batman suddenly yanked down his zipper, and slowly pushed the purple pants off his hips. The Bat let out a low growl when he discovered that the Joker was going commando, staring hungrily at his enemy's engorged prick. Joker's face went even more red then it had been before. The Dark Knight dropped to his knees, and the Joker shivered as breath of warm air rolled over the head of his dick. He cried out, eyes going wide as he was suddenly enveloped in the heat of the bat's mouth, panting and groaning as a long tongue lapped at his cock. He mewled softly, eyes drooping as he watched the Dark Knight take off his gloves. His father would do this also, although he didn't want to do it then, so he knew what to do when Batman ran two fingers along his lips. Taking them into his mouth, he suckled at the digits, coating them in saliva. He whined quietly in disappointment when they were withdrawn, but he knew that what came next would be much better. He jumped as the first finger slid inside of him, gasping at the pain, but aware that it would soon become pleasure. The caped crusader continued sucking his cock as he moved the single digit in and out of his ass, and after a short time added another.

He continued to finger him until he believed that he was ready, standing up and pulling down the bottom half of his suit. Turning around, the Joker braced his hands on the wall, breathing deeply as he rested his sweaty forehead against the cool brick. He could feel the head of the Bat's cock at his entrance, teasing him. And then, suddenly, he was pushing in. The Joker screamed. It was too much. Too big. He couldn't breathe, gasping for air. He tried to pull away, but the Bat held him, running his hands along his back soothingly as continued his slow drive inside. "_B-batsy... I... can't..._"The Dark Knight leaned close to his ear. "_You can._" Tears rolled down his white cheeks and his hips bucked as he was slowly filled. They both took several deep breaths before the Bat began to move. Pain soon tuned to pleasure, and after a few thrusts he was bucking back against his partner, driving his enemy's cock deeper inside. '_Fuck being gentle!_' Batman thought, throwing his head back as he rode the clown fast and hard. This was heaven. Being inside that wet heat, the jester's insides clenching around his dick.

The Joker was crying out after every thrust, mouth slightly open and red lips trembling. Heat flooded his body and his fingers scrambled along the bricks, searching for something to hold on to. Finding nothing, he instead leaned against the wall with one hand, and brought the other to his leaking cock. Moving his hand up and down, he shuttered as he rubbed his thumb over the head, spreading around the pre-cum forming there. He was close, and from the sounds that the Bat was making, so was he. Batman began to rub at his nipples through his orange silk shirt, and heat coiled in his stomach. Tensing, he screamed as the Dark Knight's cock suddenly slammed against his prostate. "OH GOD, BATS, _YES! _OH, _BATS!_I'M CU-"

The Joker screamed, shooting up in his bed. Looking around wildly, he realized that he was still in his hideout by the docks. Rubbing his temples, he groaned in distress when he noticed his obvious erection tenting up under the sheets. Flopping back down on the bed, he closed his eyes, trying to will it away.


End file.
